


Civil Conversations

by Sonia34



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Gen, Late at Night, M/M, Male Friendship, Unconventional Relationship, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia34/pseuds/Sonia34
Summary: It's been too long.





	

The room was large and silent, with a long bar at one end. It was lined with neon stools, some of which were overturned onto the floor, where glass was scattered from broken bottles of vodka, beer and cocktail olives. The dance floor was strewn with purple and green confetti, and technicolor strobe lights turned slowly around the scene.

All of a sudden, music started to play from a large black stereo. Batman turned, in time to see a figure waltz theatrically from behind a sparkling beaded curtain.

"What's a Bat like you doing in a place like this? Here for a night on the town?" The figure's green hair seemed almost normal beside the obnoxiously bold decor, although nothing could have dimmed the effect of that cherry-red grin and sweeping, tailored coat.

"I got an invitation."

"So glad it didn't get lost in the mail!" Joker laughed. Batman surveyed the room; no blood, no belongings left behind in a hurry... no one hurt?

"What's the occasion?"

Joker skipped across the room, putting an arm around the Dark Knight's shoulder. "Why, the occasion is us!"

"Mind elaborating?"

"You. Me. We hardly spend any time together anymore."

Batman stepped out from other man's arm. "Did we ever?"

Joker looked hurt. "Have you forgotten all those nights we spend on rooftops together? Just the two of us?"

Batman smirked. "You wanted to take me out for a drink?"

"You were always a smart one. It's why we make such good friends."

Joker expected Batman to turn and leave, righteous and billowy-caped, and smiled when, instead, he strode slowly to a bar stool and leaned onto it quietly. Joker followed, sitting beside him and crossing his legs. He reached to the back of the counter and picked up two cups. "What'll you have?" Joker asked, making a martini one-handedly.

Batman reached for a bottle of ginger ale.

"Not depressed, are you?"

"Not particularly."

Joker raised an eyebrow before grabbing a blue paper umbrella and dropping it into Batman's glass. "Then how are you?"

"Good, actually," Batman replied, rotating the umbrella with one gloved hand. "Quite... good."

"That's unusual, isn't it? You ought to see a psychiatrist." Joker took an innocent sip of his drink.

"You volunteering?"

"I'm afraid I wouldn't be qualified, but I know a girl."

The corner of Batman's lips drew into a grin. "And how are you?"

"Work's good, home life's dandy. But I've missed you."

Batman took a drink, keeping his eyes on Joker. "Some things never change."

 


End file.
